Mind Control
by Raven Halley
Summary: This is based on Aabe Kou manga enpai Hentaika Kekaku. This contains Mind control and this is a one-shot. PWP. Sasuke learn a trick to control Naruto, his senpai by a simple phrase.


Naruto 

Disclaimer: I do own naruto.

Warning: NC-17, PWP, BOYxBOY, Mind Control, and one-shot.

Author note: the idea is not mind it is based on aabe kou Manga Senpai Hentaika Kekaku.

* * *

**Sasuke: **9th grader

Age: 14

**Naruto: **11th grader

Age: 17

* * *

Sasuke POV

There's always a breath of fresh Air around my senpai. *Pant* My Favorite senpai, the senpai I long for. I'm always, always watching him. "Today's practice is over!" from the hall window. From the corner of the field. Always from a different place.

"Naruto-Senpai!" I called out to him

"Yo, Sasuke! We just finished up." He told me

"Sorry guys. Ima go ahead and go home now." Naruto told his friend

"What naruto! You're not going to Mc donald's with us?" kiba said

"And you are skipping showers!?" Shikamaru added

"yeah, I'm good." He told them and left.

"Oh! Naruto-senpai. Look at this! It's the new CD 'Deep Sleep' by Ryou." I handed the CD.

"WOW! Thanks as always Sasuke." He said to me with a smile on his face

"I'm Glad. So, how are you feeling?" I asked

"With this" *he waved the CD* you've really,_ really_, helped me out." With his good guy pose he copied from Lee "Thanks to you I'm sleeping soundly, man."

"On top of that I'm in top condition and I'm aiming for the record. I OWE you a reward or something. Don't I?"

I scoff at him "It's fine we don't have a friendship where we have to worry about that do we?"

Before we our separate ways "hey Sasuke would it be cool if I came by your house for a while?" he asked

I gave him a shrug "sure, both my parents are working late so anytime would be fine." I told him.

We arrive at my house "Pardon me!" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him "uh?…Senpai you know no one here."

"Hey, it's a common courtesy." He yelled.

We walked straight to my room he started to sigh as he sat on my bed. I sat next to him "you're not going to undress?" I asked

"Hm? Undress what?"

I smirk at him " 'what?' you say…the things you have on now. All of your clothes of course."

"what!?" he asked

"**now… give me your hand.**" I said

he raised his hand slowly towards mine "..okay"

"_alright…now relax_"

"look at your hand." I command "come on, look harder." I said and he did.

"when I do this you will more and more easily remember the important thing" I told him "All the things I say become your own thoughts." He nodded "okay."

I walked over to my closet and grab an industrial net red body stocking that I bought online in Spencer and handed it to him "its your habit of yours to start getting naked as soon as you get home." he nodded " and changed into this, Did you forget." I asked him

he started snapped out of it. "ah!.. oh shit!" I gotta change out of these clothes." As he started to undress himself, I laugh to myself "hehehe." Just enjoying the good view of his butt.

"Hmmm. How do you put this on?" he asked himself "this thing's is weird… even though I've been wearing it all the time…got it!" he told him self.

"Wow" I said as I grabbed his crotch "what are you doing! Get your hands off!" he yelled at me

"Eureka! I did it! But there's still more to do."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he continue to yell at me

"**Now, your hand!**" I said to him "**now give me**** your hand.**"

"Y-yes" he said to me

"Now… whenever you have that one you have a hard on the whole time.." I continue "anytime you start to get soft I massage it unit it's hard again."

"Y-yes"

I started to massage to cock "it's getting hard!"

He started to pant "that probably enough."

"not at all… it can get harder." I said as I continue to massage it, I heard him gulp "please hurry." He asked me "oh? It's getting harder."

"Ah!" he pant "uh-ah"

"There all done, its stiff as a board." He told him "wow, a string of precum already?"

"Hey!" I yelled as he slapped my hand away from him "that's good enough already isn't it?" he moved away from me and much closer to the television "yeah okay? Lets play video games now." he told me as he put on street fighter game and started to play.

I snickered to myself "hehehe well…" I took out a small rectangular box and in it, it has piercing. "I've thought of something good for today." I told myself

"Hey senpai"

"ya" he asked

"Do you have any interest in piercing?" I asked him as I was getting the stuff ready

"nope, not at all…" not even looking at me and continue play his game

"well for now let's put on one."

He paused his game and look over at me "whaa? That's not me, man, I won't do it."

"Come on Senpai. I know you'll really want to wear it." He saw the needle and started to get freaked out "where the hell do you think you're going to put that big thing, you idiot?"

I smirked at him "it goes to your nipple."

"wha-why do I have to wear that thing!?" he panic

"**give me**** your hand!**" I yelled

"yes" as he held his hand towards me.

"Now, you will immediately begin to want a piercing on your nipple. You will _want _to wear it. The wearer will want me to do it." As I leaned closer to him, kept on holding his hand and with my other hand holding him by the waist "it's completely painless, it might even be pleasurable _extremely pleasurable._ You will become obsessed with great pleasure." I slightly massage his cock "_mmmm…_and when you have it on you'll cum from great pleasure."

I gently lay him down on my bed "h-hey Sasuke… sorry about this and on top of all that the good things you've done for me I ask you to do something like this."

I smiled at him "no, no. please don't worry about it." I started to play with his nipple "such a cute nipple. The color is nice too."

"good to know, sasuke your started to embarrass me hurry up."

I bend over to the small box and took out a needle. glub I heard him say. I pinch his nipple "okay here we go!" with one quick motion I pierce the needle through his nipple. "gahhh! Aack!"

I notice his body started to shake little "w-wait a sec, I-. That big thing-that."

"We're halfway through, senpai." I grabbed the glow in the dark circular barbell piercing. I quickly put it right in. his body gave another jolt "haaah!" I finish the piercing and cum came out "A-a Piercing did this to me… why?"

"Amazing, just amazing." I said to myself "you came when you were pierced. Senpai, you're perverted." I smirk at him and he shook his head "n-no, I wasn't"

"So pervy senpai.."

"huh?"

"next up you'll lick this.." as I got up and started to unbuckle my pants "I'm pretty big, aren't I?.. you know its not fair that you only get to feel good, senpai."

"I'm not a fag!" he yelled at me "I can't do that shit!"

"Trust me Senpai, you will begin to love it right away. **Now give me your hand**!"

"Hey! Hey! Senpai!" I began to poke to cheek with my cock. He gasp while my cock is poking his face. "c'mon, please lick me." I asked him

"quit it already…" he said when he slap my cock away

(normal pov) 

'_what the?'_ thought naruto

"alright! I get it. I'll stop so… why are you still holding me like that? Just let go."

Naruto couldn't look at sasuke in the eye "ahh hmmm… alright man alright…erm just sit there and I'll just give you a hand job okay."

Sasuke give a big smile "really? Thanks for the favor." Naruto kept on pumping sasuke cock and took a glance at sasuke cock _'what is this? I'm starting to want his cock!' _

Naruto lean over to sasuke "what is it senpai" sasuke asked

"sit back" he demand to sasuke "it'll be easier to do this like this."

'_more.. and more you'll want to get closer to my cock.'_ Sasuke words linger over in naruto head _'you can't just get closer though. Just licking it won't be enough'_ sasuke voice continues to linger in naruto head. Naruto began to speak up "if it's just a little bit, I'll lick it… okay."

"Seriously?" sasuke asked, " then go head please."

Naruto gave a quick lick at sasuke cock _'ahhh-holy shit!" _naruto begin to feel a little woozy _'ah-ah-ah! I can't hold back anymore!" _

Naruto swallowing sasuke cock, bobbing his head up and down. Sucking it like a lollipop "that right senpai, Go slowly." He said "that way you'll begin to feel good." Naruto kept on suck on sasuke cock, he suck his cock deeply. "get my ball too, senpai. Are you even paying attention to me?" naruto ignore sasuke and kept on sucking "fine, suck all you want for now."

Sasuke lean back and let naruto suck his cock all he want "you know, you've gotten really good." He laughed a little "subliminal messaging is friggin awesome. I record the commands and put them in the music clip on my PC." He sigh "it was only three months ago my only connection to you was a photo and now you're completely mine. The funny part is that you think of me as an important friend." Sasuke took his Iphone out and took a picture of naruto sucking his cock "even though you reacted deeply to a keywords, it took awhile."

Looking at the recent picture he took of naruto "now your like this. A cute perv who obeys my every word." He put his phone down and starting to notice naruto sweat "wow, that some crazy sweat."

Sasuke look down at his leg "my leg is sticky with precum" he gave naruto a surprise nod "wow he got some stamina." Looking back at his phone he notice the time went by quickly "holy shit!" he scream

"I've been making him sucking me for more than tow hours already! It's about time you want to cum too."

So sasuke got up "oh man! I'm about to cum!" he grab naruto by the head and shoving his whole cock into naruto mouth "when I cum you are gonna cum too. Got that?"

Naruto nodded swallowing sasuke whole cock "I'm cumming!"

Sasuke cum into naruto mouth and at the same time naruto cam all over the floor.

"ahh! Amazing!" sasuke said "whoa, it really flew~what a huge load!"

sasuke continue to speak to naruto "we have wood flooring so you can just wipe it up later."

Naruto body started to shake "I sucked a stranger cock.."

He continue to be shock at the event "why did I do that? What did I just do that?"

"You are so cute" sasuke said to naruto, lead over and kissed him on the cheek "its all right senpai."

Naruto freaked out "eep! Stop it! Just stop it!"

"oh dear." Sasuke sigh "I have to train him more slowly and I still had plans for today. It's decided." Sasuke walked closer to naruto "We'll do better next time. Right, senpai? So come on… and** give me your hand**."

"Later dude, thanks for the shower and I trust on keeping the piercing a secret from everybody okay?"

"okay senpai." Naruto started to walk away

_the senpai I long for _sasuke thought naruto stop walking "Yo! Sasuke!" _the cool senpai _

"yeah! Senpai? What is it?" sasuke yelled back _I've always watched him from a close distance_

"hey about tomorrow, would it be cool if I came by?" he asked

_my beloved senpai _"of course, you can." He said to him while looking at the picture he just took of naruto "please come over anytime." he smirked

* * *

I hope you enjoy the one-shot


End file.
